Lady Hinata's Protector
by AnimeFan202
Summary: A one-shot I thought up about Hinata and Neji. Seen as sibling/Cousinly love. Neji deals with two boys talking about Hinata behind her back. One-shot!


**Random one-shot I thought up between Hinata and Neji while rereading the old manga. Sibling/Cousinly love. Post Chunin Exam, Pre Sasuke Retrieval Squad.**

**Lady Hinata's Protector**

The sun was shining brightly over the Hyuga estate. Neji had just finished his morning training and was heading back inside.

He paused just outside the doorway. Now get this straight. Neji Hyuga was _not_ an eavesdropper. But this was different. Why you ask? Well, you'll see.

Neji had originally planned to walk right through the room, completely ignoring the two boys inside who were two or three years his junior, and much younger skill-wise.

But then:

"Did you see Lady Hinata training today?" one of them snickered. Neji could already sense that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation by the way the younger boy used such a mocking tone to say her name.

The other boy also laughed. "Yeah! She's so pitiful! I heard that Hanabi's already surpassed her! They should make her train in a back room or something!"

The two boys continued with their taunts and their laughter and Neji's blood boiled.

His mind was running through a million images.

All that went on during his fight with Naruto.

Hinata bravely standing up to him again and again even when her death was so near.

And something his father said to him so long ago. _"You exist to protect Lady Hinata."_

Honestly, up until a little while ago, he never seriously considered this possibility, but now... it was time to play protector.

He walked swiftly into the room. The boys shut up quickly. They could sense the fury radiating off of the older boy.

"You want to say that again?" Neji asked threateningly.

The taller of the two boys bristled, reacting to the harsh tone Neji had used while the other one stayed frozen.

"Back off, buddy!" he commanded.

Neji almost smiled. It was common for weaklings to throw their weight around. In a matter of seconds Neji had the boy pinned against the wall.

"Listen up, and you'd better listen good." Neji's voice was just as threatening and low as before. But he knew both boys could hear him. "Lady Hinata is more honorable than either of you will ever be. You'd best not forget your place."

Neji gave him a rough shove, much harsher than his usual way of fighting and moved to leave.

He was halfway out the door when the one who'd recently gotten unpinned from the wall muttered, "Slave of the main branch."

Neji stopped and he could hear the other two freeze once more. He could almost see the first one sweat-drop.

_Stay calm. He's just some stupid jerk. The world's full of 'em._

He pained to think that he used to be one of them. With a deep breath Neji continued out of the room.

Shortly after turning the corner he saw Lady Hinata coming out of her room. The two seemed to hesitate at the sight of each other.

Finally, Neji said, "Lady Hinata, I trust you're having a good morning?"

After a bit of a pause she said, "Y-yes... thank you. A-and you?"

Neji nodded. "Good, thank you."

He was about to continue on when he stopped, surprising even himself. "Miss Hinata?"

"Uh, yeah?" Hinata started, obviously having thought that their conversation had ended.

"Tomorrow morning... would you like to train with me?" Neji usually liked the quiet of the morning, but it wouldn't kill him to give his younger cousin a few pointers. Besides, Hinata wasn't exactly the loudest person anyway.

Hinata seemed more surprised by this than by anything. "Uh.. uh... I- I would really appreciate that." she finally said. She rewarded him with a small smile that was so rarely seen when she was at home.

Neji gave her a small smile of his own and continued on with his day.

**Review please! I don't own Naruto.**

**While I was writing this I got an idea for a one-shot where it's Hinata defending Neji so... that will probably get put up soon. :) Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
